Pendulum
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Hibari Kyouya, dan Hibari Yuuya. "Kalau... aku menang... Ayah harus memberitahuku di mana Ibu berada!"—dua manusia, satu cerita. "Di mana kau, Haneuma?" Shonen-ai, D18, M-Preg


Barangkali, inilah hal pertama yang membuat seorang Hibari Kyouya dapat tercengang tanpa sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Yang membuat seorang Hibari Kyouya mengerutkan keningnya tanpa sanggup mempertahankan wajah dinginnya. Yang membuat seorang Hibari Kyouya—

"—apa maksudnya ini, _Haneuma_?" suara khas itu. Panggilan khas itu. Tatapan mata yang dingin dan tajam itu. Ingin rasanya ia menghapusnya, mengganti seluruhnya dengan senyuman yang dulu selalu diberikan hanya untuknya.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepala pirangnya. Menunduk dalam-dalam hingga dirinya sendiri dapat melihat sepatu kets putih yang menyelimuti kakinya. "Kumohon, Kyouya," ia berlirih, pelan dan berat.

Dapat didengarnya suara mendengus sang _skylark_, orang terkasihnya, dan dapat dilihatnya kening itu berkerut semakin kuat. "Aku tanya apa maksudnya ini, _Haneuma_?!" intonasi suara itu semakin meninggi.

Namun ia tidak gentar, sama sekali tidak. Dalam pelukan kedua tangannya kini ada realisasi cinta mereka berdua. Anak dari hasil hubungan mereka, yang dilahirkan oleh sang Cloud Guardian Vongola dengan berbekal benih dari sang Don Cavallone. Menjadikan anak itu kini dinobatkan sebagai calon penerus Cavallone kesebelas.

"Rawat dia, Kyouya, aku mohon padamu. Kalau kau, pasti bisa membuat anak ini jadi lebih kuat," tangan itu menyodorkan sang bayi. Sedang tertidur dengan damainya dalam pelukan sang ayah. Bayi itu baru saja genap berusia tiga bulan, memiliki rambut pirang turunan dari ayahnya, dan mata kelabu gelap mirip seperti ibunya. "Lagi pula, ia masih membutuhkan ibu untuk menyusuinya."

Ia, Dino Cavallone, meringis ketika melihat kedua tangan Hibari mengepal kuat. "Lalu memberikan anak ini padamu kembali agar ia bisa menjadi penerus Cavallone? Aku tidak bodoh, Haneuma," sahut Hibari tajam. Sekejam-kejamnya ia, tentu saja jika menyangkut tentang anak yang sudah dikandung dan dilahirkannya, ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Menjadikan anak itu sebagai penerus pemimpin keluarga mafia bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

"Maafkan aku, Kyouya. Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa mencari penerus Cavallone," ia berucap lirih, seraya menatap bayi yang sedang berada dalam gendongannya itu nanar. Mengusap pipi si bayi, Dino tersenyum kecut saat melihat bayinya menggeliat tak nyaman. _Benar-benar lucu_, pikirnya.

Hibari membuang muka, meski dalam hati ia begitu ingin menyentuh bayinya, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangan dan berusaha menahan hasrat untuk tidak mengeluarkan butiran air yang hampir saja keluar dari mata kelabunya. "Kenapa kau tidak cari saja seorang wanita, menikahinya, lalu mendapatkan anak darinya? Kalau hanya label 'penerus keluarga Cavallone' yang kau inginkan, tidak perlu mengantarkan anak ini padaku. Carilah orang lain, jangan gunakan anakku!"

Sang Don Cavallone menunduk dalam. Sebenarnya, ia cukup tersinggung dengan kata 'gunakan' yang diucapkan orang terkasihnya tadi. Ia memang menginginkan anak itu menjadi penerus Cavallone, namun tidak berniat untuk 'menggunakan'nya. "Kau orang yang baik, Kyouya," ia berkata sangat pelan, hanya untuk menyingkirkan perasaan kecewanya.

Menggigit bibir, Hibari Kyouya dengan cepat menyambar bayi yang masih berada dalam tangan Dino. Membuat darah dagingnya itu hampir menangis kalau saja Kyouya tidak segera memeluknya erat. "Mana ada orang baik yang bergabung dengan mafia, Haneuma bodoh," mata sipit kejepangannya bertambah sipit ketika dirinya dengan susah payah menahan tangis yang hampir keluar dari manik kelabunya.

"Aku bersedia merawat anak ini," Hibari membiarkan tangan Dino mengelus pipi bayinya. Ia menatap tajam Cavallone kesepuluh itu dengan yakin. "Tapi, jika kau ingin menjadikannya Cavallone kesebelas di kemudian hari, silakan cari wanita lain yang bersedia melahirkan anak. Aku tidak sudi memberikan anak ini padamu hanya untuk digunakan sebagai penerus keluarga mafia."

Dino kembali menatap bayi itu nanar, masih dengan mengusap pipi putihnya yang lembut. "Kau tahu hanya kau yang kucintai, Kyouya," adalah hal terakhir yang ia katakan, sebelum mengalihkan padangan mata madunya kembali pada Hibari.

—barangkali, inilah hal pertama yang membuat seorang Hibari Kyouya menurut.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Pendulum**_

_**Dentang Pertama:**_

_**Sang Hibari Muda**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Katekyou Hitman Reborn! **_

_**by **_

_**Amano Akira**_

_**Warning:**_

_**D18, Shonen-ai, (mungkin) OOC, awas typo, M-Preg, tidak suka harap menjauh, saran, flame, dan kritikan membangun diterima dengan tangan terbuka**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Seorang bocah lelaki melompati pagar kediaman utama Hibari dengan lihai. Tubuhnya yang sudah dapat dikatakan atletis memungkinkannya untuk bergerak leluasa, agar bisa keluar dari rumah kuno bergaya Jepang itu.

"Tuan Muda Yuuya, kembali! Tuan Besar akan segera pulang sebentar lagi!" teriak Kusakabe Tetsuya, tangan kanan sang 'Tuan Besar' sejak di bangku sekolah menengah. Dengan lincah sama seperti sang bocah, Kusakabe ikut melompati pagar mengikuti tuan mudanya.

Sementara sang tuan muda, Hibari Yuuya, terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Kusakabe. "Aku tidak mau pulang!" ia berseru sembari menelengkan kepalanya ke belakang, di mana Kusakabe sedang mengejarnya. "Bilang pada Ayah kalau aku—"

BUGH!

"—ADAW! Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong!" Yuuya menggerutu ketika dirasanya tubuh mungilnya menabrak sesuatu. Seseorang lebih tepatnya. Ia bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya yang terduduk sebelum membelalak ketika melihat siapa yang telah ditabraknya.

"A-Ayah..." lirih sang Hibari muda seraya meneguk ludah. Refleks, kakinya mundur selangkah saat bertemu dengan tatapan dingin dari butir kelabu milik sang ayah.

Sebuah tonfa terancung di tangan kanan, mata yang dingin mengintimidasi setiap orang yang menatapnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Herbivora? Dan kenapa kau tidak menuruti apa kata Tetsu untuk mengembalikanmu ke rumah?"

Respon Hibari Yuuya tidak seperti harapan sang tuan besar, dengan berani, anak itu mengeluarkan pandangan menantang pada Hibari Kyouya. "Yang seperti itu Ayah sebut 'rumah'? Menyedihkan sekali," cibirnya, sekilas terdengar angkuh namun matanya berkilat sedih.

Hibari Kyouya menurunkan tonfanya, tetapi tatapan dinginnya belum diturunkan kadarnya sama sekali. "Hibari Yuuya, pulang sekarang juga atau kamikorosu!"

"Aku tidak mau, Ayah! Aku mau mencari ibuku!" Yuuya berbalik dan secepatnya pergi dari hadapan Hibari. Saking cepatnya, ia tidak melihat ada batu kerikil di depan matanya, otomatis membuatnya terjatuh dengan tidak elit, sementara sang Hibari pertama masih menatapnya datar.

Meringis, Hibari Yuuya tidak berusaha bangkit karena kakinya yang bergesekan dengan aspal telah mengeluarkan cairan merah yang kental. Hampir saja ia meneteskan air mata kalau saja sebuah tangan besar menarik tubuhnya, memapahnya berdiri, dan menuntunnya berjalan hingga ke kediaman utama keluarga Hibari.

"Kau benar-benar mirip sepertinya..."

Yuuya bersumpah, ia melihat adanya genangan air yang hampir jatuh dari kedua butir kelabu ayahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Siang ini, kedua makhluk bermarga Hibari sedang bertarung di bawah teriknya matahari. Untung saja keduanya memiliki darah Jepang yang berkulit kuning, tidak akan menjadi gelap oleh sinar matahari *.

Eh? Bertarung?

Ya, ada yang salah?

Dua makhluk _skylark_ itu, Kyouya dan Yuuya, sedang bertarung. Hibari pertama menggunakan sepasang tonfa, dan Hibari kedua menggenggam sebuah cambuk di tangan kanannya. Cloud Guardian Vongola itu tak meneteskan setitik pun keringat, namun putra semata wayangnya terlihat amat kelelahan.

Kyouya maju dengan tonfanya, tanpa ampun dan belas kasihan ia menghantamkan tonfa itu ke pipi kiri Yuuya, yang tidak sempat menghindar karena terlalu kelelahan. Meski alisnya sedikit berkerut ketika melihat Yuuya jatuh tersungkur, namun Kyouya tidak mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu.

"Bangun, Herbivora. Kau sudah berusia sembilan tahun, serangan seperti itu mestinya bukanlah apa-apa," Yuuya sudah mengerti sikap keras ayahnya sejak dulu. Maka dari itu, tangan kanannya ia gerakkan untuk mengambil kembali cambuk yang sempat terlempar, sedangkan tangan kirinya membantu tubuh mungil itu untuk berdiri lagi.

Susah payah, Hibari muda itu menatap kelabu ayahnya, yang berwarna sama persis dengan miliknya. "Kalau... aku menang..." ia berucap pelan, meringis sedikit dan meludahi tanah di dekat kakinya akibat darah yang mengalir keluar dari sudut mulutnya. "Ayah harus memberitahuku di mana Ibu berada!"

Secepat kilat, Yuuya berlari maju ke arah Hibari pertama. Sekitar satu meter jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua, ia mengayunkan cambuknya. Salah satu tonfa Hibari Kyouya terlempar. Tepat ketika Yuuya akan melancarkan serangan kedua, Kyouya dengan cepat menghantamkan tonfa yang tersisa di tangan kirinya, kali ini ke perut Yuuya.

Hibari muda yang telah bisa membaca pola serangan sang ayah, dengan refleks dan lincah menghindari tonfanya. Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam seraya mengayunkan lagi cambuknya ke kaki Kyouya, untuk mengunci gerakan sang guardian terkuat Vongola. Seketika, pria itu terjerembab ke tanah tanpa ampun saat Yuuya menarik cambuk yang digunakannya untuk melilit kaki Kyouya.

Yuuya mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin dengan brutal, menatap tanpa ekspresi wajah ayahnya yang tidak terlihat kesakitan sedikit pun. Mungkin baginya, serangan seperti itu bukanlah apa-apa. Hanya terasa seperti sengatan kecil yang tidak ada rasa sakitnya sama sekali, bahkan gatal pun tidak.

Meski secara teknis ia telah menang, tapi Yuuya merasa ada yang kurang. Ditatapnya mata kelabu ayahnya itu intens, merasa ada keganjilan di sana. '_Tidak mungkin_,' ia membatin. '_Tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan Ayah semudah ini. Dia pasti sengaja mengalah,_' kerutan terlihat bersarang di dahinya.

Menggertakkan gigi, Yuuya berjalan mendekati Kyouya. Kini sang Hibari pertama meludahkan tanah yang sempat masuk ke mulutnya, sembari mengibaskan celana bagian belakangnya yang sedikit kotor akibat terjatuh.

Belum sempat Cloud Guardian Vongola itu berdiri, sang putra sudah mencengkeram jas beserta kemeja ungunya. "Kau, Herbivora menyebalkan! Apa maksudmu dengan sengaja mengalah seperti itu?! Kau meremehkanku, hah!?" serunya tepat di wajah Kyouya.

Hebatnya, meski telah dibentak sedemikian rupa, Hibari Kyouya tetap memasang raut datar yang tidak akan ditemukan di mana pun seantero Jepang ini. "Karena aku kalah, maka akan kuberitahukan padamu satu kenyataan, Herbivora kecil," sahut Hibari gampang, tidak mempedulikan sama sekali ekspresi kesal Yuuya yang semakin menatapnya benci.

"Jangan bercanda!" bocah itu menghempaskan tubuh Kyouya kembali ke tanah. "Aku memang sejak dulu ingin mencaritahu siapa ibuku, tapi tidak dengan cara ini! Kau curang! Aku benci kau!" seketika, Yuuya beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia berlari pergi.

Sedangkan Hibari pertama, hanya memandangi langit siang yang sebentar lagi akan beranjak ke sore hari dengan pilu. Sinar matahari yang entah sejak kapan telah melembut itu membelai kulitnya perlahan. Menenangkan...

"Di mana kau, _Haneuma_?"

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N:

Hai, saya author yang baru nulis di fandom ini, salam kenal semuanya... sebenernya saya udah lama jadi silent reader dan reviewer di fandom ini, tapi kalo nulis, sih, baru sekarang

Dan yah, fic ini adalah request dari Om Okky. Pokoknya D18 dah, gitu. Nah, udah saya kabulin kan? /dikepret

Yah, karena ini multichap, jadi buat lanjutannya sabar aja, ya... semoga tiap chap-nya ga ngebosenin.

Request untuk plot, pair, dan apa pun untuk fic ini diterima kalau memungkinkan. Saran dan masukan ditunggu dengan senang hati #lambai-lambai

Mind to review?


End file.
